


Coffee and Kisses

by xxdeejadoodlexx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Future, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdeejadoodlexx/pseuds/xxdeejadoodlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek smiled, bright and genuine because he couldn’t help it. He still can’t believe that he has this. That he’s married and happy. That he has a house and mate. That he has a functional pack now, and his territory is safe. That all of it is because of Stiles and that Stiles is <i>his</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cempagaldre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cempagaldre/gifts).



Derek was awake, but he refused to open his eyes. At least, not yet. He did this every morning-- lay in bed, listening to the sound of Stiles doing his best to keep quiet, but failing miserably. He loved the potent aroma of their mingled scents, buried deep into the sheets, trailing throughout their house. 

The alluring smell of coffee filled the air, as the muffled thuds of Stiles' feet scaling the stairs stole his attention. Derek still didn’t open his eyes, not that it would matter. Stiles hardly ever let him sleep in, opting to instead rouse him awake with annoying banter, or Derek’s personal favorite, an enthusiastic blowjob.

However, Stiles surprised him this morning, slowly padding over to the bed. _Their_ bed. The strong scent of coffee, earthy and herbal with hints of lemon and cocoa, wafted around them. Derek was outstretched, comfortable where he had slept on his back. One hand under his pillow and the other laying lazily on his chest. The soft clank of a mug twitched his ears and then he felt Stiles straddle his thighs, finding a comfortable perch in Derek’s lap.

Soft, coaxing kisses trailed up Derek’s bare chest; plush lips gentle yet eager. Even with his feigned sleep, he could feel the ghost of a smirk on Stiles’ face as his lips reached to Derek’s neck. Instinctually, he let out a growl. Despite being married now for five years, the feel of anyone near his neck set his wolf on high alert. The only reason Stiles was able to get away with it was his wolf recognized him as safety, home and mate.

Derek felt the huff of a laugh on his skin and he felt his body shudder. Despite being an Alpha; a werewolf with the strength to punch through concrete and snap bodies in two, Stiles always had a way with making him feel both weak and strong at the same time. Always, his wolf wanted to please its mate and Derek would concede that anything that made Stiles laugh or smile was worth it. Not that he could think of anything other than the small nips to his jaw or the blood rushing to his cock as Stiles’ lips continued their journey to Derek’s mouth.

Finally, he could feel the brush of them over his mouth, and if Derek were a lesser man, he would have whined with the tease. Thankfully, Stiles was almost as impatient as him, so without another moment of delay, their lips met. Derek didn’t even hesitate, in fact, he was waiting for it since the moment he had slowly phased from his sleep. Both his hands found their perch on Stiles’ hips while he leaned up into the kiss, now more messy and desperate. Stiles moaned into his mouth and Derek’s hips twitched up, grinding his hardened cock against Stiles’ ass.

It was only a moment later that Stiles slowly pulled away, his hands on either side of Derek’s face, thumbs grazing over his stubble. He brushed his lips on Derek’s forehead, kissing it softly.

“Good morning.” He said. Derek smirked, finally opening his eyes to see Stiles on top of him, smiling back. He was wearing one of Derek’s shirt, too big for Stiles’ lithe frame, but Derek thought it had never looked better. His wolf was practically wagging its tail in joy.

“Morning” Derek said back, his voice still sleep ladden. Stiles reached over, grabbing the steaming mug of coffee and bringing it to his lips. As soon as he swallowed, he grimaced making an offended face, staring at the mug.

“Nope. Still nasty. I don’t know how you drink this shit black, dude.” He’s still making these god awful faces that Derek wishes he found appalling, only he can’t help but think they’re all stupidly adorable. He sat up, carefully moving Stiles with him so he’s still in his lap. He shrugged because he didn’t really know what to say. He’s always liked his coffee black. Less things to block out the natural flavors. He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Stiles mouth as he took the mug from his hand.

“Coffee in bed? What did you break?” He asked, just be facetious. Stiles scoffed, but he already knew that Derek was only teasing. He brought his arms up to wrap around Derek’s neck, leaning in a little so that they were sharing body heat.

“I need a reason? How about I just wanted to do something nice for my hubby, huh?” Derek smiled, bright and genuine because he couldn’t help it. He still can’t believe that he has this. That he’s married and happy. That he has a house and mate. That he has a functional pack now, and his territory is safe. That all of it is because of Stiles and that Stiles is _his_.

Derek shrugged again, gulping down the hot beverage quickly and setting the mug aside. Then he pulled Stiles by his hips until he was flush against his chest. Stiles giggled as Derek bit at his neck and kissed at his jaw, moving up to claim his lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless and panting. Stiles leaned in, resting his face into Derek’s neck, closing his eyes and falling slack.

“I love you,” He whispered, and Derek’s heart pounds everytime he hears it. Because there is never a skip in Stiles’ pulse. Not a momentary hesitation in the words. There is nothing but truth behind it and it never fails to make his blood rush. He trailed his hands up and down Stiles’ sides gently, kissing his face softly, silently thanking whatever God or Deity there is for the man in his arms. Nothing in his life is more precious than Stiles and even then he feels like he doesn’t deserve him, but for the life of him, Stiles’ wants to be with him. He looked at Derek like he’s special, like he’s something to be treasured and protected. Like he’s worth it.

His arms encircled Stiles, taking him in. Feeling the reassuring shape of his body and the distinct scent that is so uniquely Stiles; always intermingled with the subtle scent of Derek. He wondered if it was all a dream, because it felt like it was too good to be true. That at any moment he was going to wake up and be in that old, decrepit train depot, laying cold and alone on a filthy mattress with no direction or sense of leadership. It only made him cling tighter while Stiles was carding a hand through his hair, murmuring sweet and gentle things.

“I love you, too.” Derek uttered finally, and it didn’t weigh heavy in his mouth anymore. Not like it used to. It felt right to say it to Stiles. Like they were meant for him and him alone. And they are. He didn’t need anyone else to hear them, he only needed Stiles to know that they’re his and that they’re true.

Before he knew it, Stiles was pulling back and bringing their faces together, kissing him deep and long, almost as if he’s answering the question Derek never wants to ask. That ‘ _yes I am yours and yours alone for now and all eternity_ ’. When he leaned back, there was a silly smile on his face that Derek couldn’t help but mirror.

“Well, if I knew you’d be such a cuddle-wolf if I brought you coffee and kisses, I’d have been doing it a long time ago.” Derek laughed and he didn’t even know why. Maybe Stiles had made him delirious after all these years, not that it mattered. The only person that does was there, married to him and in his bed, straddling his lap and looking at him with that glint in his eyes that made Derek feel like the strongest man in all the worlds. 

He wouldn’t trade it for anything, because Stiles had brought meaning back into his life and its more than he could have ever hoped for. Because he’s happy and alive and all the pain that was once there is gone, filled now with the memories and love of his husband and mate.

They kiss again and Derek hopes that it says ‘ _and I am always yours, and yours alone, for now and all eternity_ ’.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend to whom one day I hope I can share a moment like this with.


End file.
